


Nobody, Nobody at all.

by theraxify



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraxify/pseuds/theraxify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid know that Law would be that one special person that nobody would ever replace, but he would never say it out loud, only in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody, Nobody at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey hey, okay, I had a bit more time on this fic, so yea, which might kind of explain the weird fic today. When I saw the prompt today, I was dead set on making this a happy shot instead of anything angst-y. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed today's dose of KidLaw!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kid, Law or One Piece.

As Law's skilled fingers moved the bandage around and round his body, he could not help but stare. The slight twist and movements of his fingers seemed to be like an enthralling show that had captured his attention right from the beginning. Law was too focused in wrapping the bandage around his boyfriend's torso to notice the attention he had been receiving.

Kid's eyes were fixated on the back of Law's palm. The weirdly shaped tattoo on his hand looked so perfect, and no one else will be able to pull it off like his boyfriend had. Kid knew that these words will never come out from his mouth, but it'll always be in his mind;  _nobody_ will have hands as sexy hands as Law.

* * *

 

In the dark bedroom of theirs, Kid laid on the bed as he watched Law being shone on by the only light in the room. It was already 3 in the morning and Law had not finished his paperwork yet again. Kid shifted softly, making Law believe that he was already sleeping, and not checking him out in the dark.

Whenever Law shifted in his seat, the light shone onto different parts of his body. Every curve on his arm and face was defined by the shadow and light. After shuffling his papers again, Law turned towards the bed, looking straight at him. Kid had his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep again. He wouldn't want to let Law know that Kid was admiring him;  _nobody_ would look as beautiful as Law when working in the middle of the night.

* * *

 

Kid nuzzled into the nape of Law's neck, his whole body was still shaking with anger. His fist was still clenched tightly; white was seen at his knuckles. Despite the sudden contact, Law stilled, accepting Kid's cuddles and slowly wrapped his arms around the other male. It didn't take too long for Kid's breathing to even out again.

This time round, they both sat on the couch, silence was still hanging between them but neither of them felt disturbed by it. He was laying his head on his boyfriend's lap, enjoying the pleasant feeling of being together. Kid would not let Law hear it from his mouth, but he was almost chanting it in his mind;  _nobody_ would make him feel as at peace as Law.

* * *

 

Kid watched as Law's chest rise and fall slowly. He could not take his eyes off the sleeping beauty in front of him. Whoever said that sleeping beauty wasn't real must be kidding, right in front of him was someone much more enchanting than the legend. Kid's eyes roamed about Law's features and eventually stopped to look his eye lashes.

It seemed much longer when Law had his eyes closed than when it was opened. A few moments later, Law turned, this time round facing towards Kid on his side. Kid noticed that Law's brow were furrowed slightly and had a cute, little pout on his lips. He wondered what his lover was dreaming about. Kid knows that  _nobody_ would look as cute when they're asleep.

* * *

 

Kid looked at Law who was holding out a few selected pills on his hands. Kid grimaced at the sight of such disgusting tasting shit that Law was trying to make him consume. He took a step back and turned around, heading towards the couch ignoring Law. When Kid sat down and took hold of the remote for the television, he felt Law's weight on the couch.

"Come on, just a few pills, it's not that difficult."

Law was pushing his hands towards him, persuading him to take them despite knowing the obvious hatred he had for the pills. Nevertheless, he groaned and grabbed those pills and tossed them into his mouth before swallowing them with a gulp of water. He would give in to  _nobody_ but Law.

* * *

 

One thing that Kid enjoyed the most was catching glimpse of Law at shock. It was difficult considering Law always had his guard up, whether at home or outside. Kid didn't know why, but he never asked. He wanted to respect Law's decision in such matters, he did not want to pry too deep into his lover's privacy.

Kid had always known a way to surprise Law without earning a kick to his face or angering Law. And that was the kisses that he stole from time to time. At the least expected timing and venue, Kid would always place a quick peck on Law's lips and enjoy the slight widening of his eyes. If he was lucky, he might even catch that pink tint that were dusted on Law's cheeks. Kid had decided long ago,  _nobody_ will receive kisses from him except Law.

* * *

 

Law traced his fingers over the scar on the left side of Kid's chest teasingly. A small grin tugged onto Law's lips as he noticed the sharp intake of breath that Kid had taken. Kid was straddled on their bed by Law, enjoying and suffering under Law's gentle touches. Kid groaned softly when he felt the slight grinding of Law's erection against his, the friction was amazing.

That was all he could take. Kid grabbed Law by his collar and pulled him down, their lips met in a kiss that conveyed their needs for one another. It had been too long since Kid had held Law so intimately in his arms.  _Nobody_ would be able to arouse him as much as Law could.

* * *

 

As the both of them lay on the bed, Law was already asleep, leaving Kid still wide awake, staring at the tanned skin of Law being illuminated by the moonlight. Kid tightened his hold around Law and pulled him just a little bit closer than before. His arms were draped comfortably over Law's waist, and he was appreciating the warmth of being together with Law.

It never fails to amaze Kid about how much their body are like two piece of puzzle perfectly piecing together. Every curve and contour of their body fitted so amazingly. It was as if they're meant for each other right from the start. Kid had soon drifted off to sleep, knowing exactly that  _nobody_ would fit him better than Law ever will.

* * *

 

As Kid sat on the armchair in the club, he noticed the daggers that Law had been sending along with the dangerous look to every man or woman who had shown a desire in him. That had truly made Kid's heart beat just a little faster knowing that Law was jealous over him. It took a while for Law to finally seat himself on the armchair beside Kid.

Law's face was still fixed in a frown as he still glared at the woman who tried to advance on Kid. He had almost laughed out when he saw the look Law had been giving to everyone. But Kid quickly stopped the laugh from coming out, knowing full well that it would piss Law off and end their date at the club. But he didn't see a need for Law to do this, he had only belong to Law and  _nobody_ else right from the start.

* * *

 

Kid had visited Law at his workplace in a hospital despite his apparent annoyance to being in it. He wanted to just surprise Law with his sudden appearance, but that thought was suddenly thrown aside when he saw Law being surrounded by some of the female patients and nurses. He had almost let his possessive side took control when he saw the hateful scene.

He strode towards the small crowd and grab hold of Law's forearm. He had of course shocked Law by his presence, but the shock expression was instantly replaced by a grin. Kid rescued Law from the crowd and Law eventually led the both of them to his office. Immediately, he was pushed against the locked door with a pissed off Kid in front of him.

"Trafalgar, you know that you belong only to me and  _nobody_ else right?"

That had earned Kid a chuckle and a peck on the cheeks. Law obviously know that, but he would never say it out, just like Kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay, thank you for giving my story a chance! I hope you liked it and enjoyed it! Hopefully it wasn't too bad, but oh well! Have a nice day! Cya ~


End file.
